


i know a place we can go

by jikarico



Series: Long Nights, Short Mornings [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 3 months but, Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, F/F, Insomnia, Insomniac Edelgard von Hresvelg, One Shot, Rain, byleth do be mysterious tho, i do not remember the plot, i haven't touch fe3h in like, let her sleep!!, so take it please?, this was in my WIPs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikarico/pseuds/jikarico
Summary: She enjoyed- loved - talking to her professor, so to see it end saddened her. Though she could always speak to Byleth in the morning, something about talking to her in private, with no prying ears like Hubert or Seteth listing in, felt so much better. It felt clean.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Long Nights, Short Mornings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	i know a place we can go

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags; I remember next to nothing about Fe3h, but I saw this in my WIPs so I thought I'd post it. Hope you enjoy.

It wasn't the first time she wondered the monastery grounds at night. Edelgard did so almost every night, in a last-ditch effort to forget the nightmares that filled her mind every time she slept. Of course, it never worked. But whos going to stop her?

The rain was, apparently.

The sky had been showing signs of a storm for a while now. Grey clouds had hovered since the early morning, with rain falling lightly during classes.

But now it was coming down in heaps, causing large puddles to form quickly. The student had to run towards the nearest roofed building, which ended up being the training grounds. She made a beeline towards it.

Edelgard ducked under the roof that surrounded the perimeter of the open area and slid to the ground. Everything felt wet and uncomfortable, she'll have to wear her spare outfit tomorrow. Just as she was about to start ringing her clothing out, she heard a voice to her right.

"What are you doing here, Edelgard?"

The white-haired student immediately shot up and pulled a dagger from her coat and pointed it at the voice.

The tip of the dagger was just inching away from her professor's throat. Edelgard blinked in surprise.

"My teacher!" She drew the dagger back quickly, sheathing it. Even though she had a blade to her neck a mere moment ago, Byleth didn't look angry or surprised. No- she seemed... impressed.

Edelgard had rarely seen such look in her teacher's eyes. It was mostly reserved for Bernie or Linhardt when they accomplish something out of their league. Or when Petra scores a high mark on a test. Edelgard had never seen it directed at herself, even if she spends half her day looking at her teacher.

The student stepped back, giving her tutor space to move. Byleth ran her fingers over her neck where the blade was. No blood, thankfully. But _still..._

"I'm so very sorry, professor," Edelgard's hands clasped together behind her back, dagger still in hand. She had never meant to threaten her teacher, she was just startled! As the future Emperor, Edelgard had to stay on guard- for her own safety.

"It's alright," Her professor says, her voice calm and level as always. She places her hands on her student's shoulders and soothingly rubs her thumbs into her muscles. It had a somewhat... _strong_ effect on Edelgard's body. "It was a survival instinct. I would've done the same thing you did." Edelgard bit back the urge to whimper at the loss of Byleth's hands when they retreat back to her sides.

Her professor looks up at the sky with a blank a stare, her current emotions were (as always) unreadable. It was something Edelgard felt indifferent about. She hated that she could never know what her dear professor is thinking. But the secret of Byleth's thoughts and feelings always dragged her back in, like she was drowning deep in her mystery; failing to swim back up.

"Edelgard?" She hears come from Byleth. Violet eyes snap up and lock with ocean blue; those cold eyes still showing nothing... "Are you alright?" ... Yet Edelgard could get lost in them for hours.

The sound of a click of Byleth's fingers in front of her face grabs her attention. Her teacher's face has a small amount of concern painted on it, one of the few emotions Edelgard has seen her display. "Yes, professor?" 

"I asked if you were alright. You seemed distant,"

"Oh. I was-" Edelgard _had_ heard her, but she got... "-Distracted. I was just distracted, that's all. My apologies, professor," The concerned look instantly disappeared.

"If you say so, Edelgard." Byleth nods and turns to look at the rain. Her student does the same.

The pair stand in silence for a minute, the sounds of the rain filling their ears. It was cold, and while Edelgard was covered at least slightly, Byleth's outfit left her arms, thighs and top of her chest bare (something Edelgard can't stop thinking about now). Even so, the ex-mercenary bearly flinches as a harsh gust of cold wind flowed over her.

"Why are you out here?" Byleth asks abruptly, the quiet between them broken. Edelgard turns to her, but the professor keeps staring at the rain.

"I couldn't sleep," Edelgard answers truthfully, looking down. "I tend to wander around the monastery grounds when I can't. It's a habit I've had for a while." Byleth hums in response. "May I ask why you're out here?" She raises her head again, yet Byleth is still looking away.

"I was doing some late-night training. I, as well, couldn't sleep. So I do some drills to tire me out." It was just then that Edelgard saw the steel sword attached to Byleth's hip.

"I see." The silence returns once more.

The downpour was starting to slow down, meaning that the teacher and her pupil will have to depart soon. That was something Edelgard didn't like to think about.

She enjoyed- loved - talking to her professor, so to see it end saddened her. Though she could always speak to Byleth in the morning, something about talking to her in private, with no prying ears like Hubert or Seteth listing in, felt so much better. It felt clean. Edelgard wished- prayed, even - that something could happen to further this moment.

And maybe the Goddesses heard her, despite hating the church, and answered to her quiet call. Because Byleth spoke up in a soft, low voice.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Edelgard wants to tell her, tell her about the flames, the death, the pain, but she can't. "Don't answer that. I think I already know why." Few words before that had scared the royal so much like those just had.

"You do?" From the corner of her eyes, Edelgard saw Byleth nod lightly.

"Someone hurt you," The mercenary turns to her student, her eyes showing more emotion in that one moment than they had in the past few months. Edelgard would've felt privileged, but the confusion of what Byleth said to her grabbed her attention instead. "I'm I right?" 

Just as Edelgard was about to respond, Byleth looked away from her and started to walk out the training grounds. Edelgard could hear Byleth say to her, "Get some sleep, please." Until her vision became filled with daylight.

The house leader realised that the sun was rising slowly overhead, oranges and yellows filling the dark areas that the shadows caused. The light that reflected off of Byleth's weapon blinded Edelgard for a second, and when it disappeared; the professor was gone. The tired student ran out, looking for her- and though she was quick- she found nothing. With a sigh of defeat, Edelgard walks silently back to her room and removes her wet clothes. When her head hit the comfort of her pillows, she sleeps peacefully for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Morning comes by and Edelgard, tired and unaware of the world around her, sits down in her seat. She hears Hubert greet her but says nothing in return. Though when her professor walks through the doors, seeming well-rested despite the few hours of sleep she got, her attention is taken. Just before she starts her lesson, Byleth gives Edelgard a glance of knowing. So, for once, the house leader closes her eyes and relaxes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you like it!!


End file.
